1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel, more particularly one, which includes a thing holding member to contain drink materials; thus, tea bags and sugar bags can be carried in the container for future use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many people, especially busy workers, students, and commuters, like to carry a drink vessel, and make drinks from tea bags, cereal bags, sugar bags etc for themselves.
However, the drink material and the vessel have to be carried separately, and in turn it is possible to forget to carry the drink material.